


Revelation

by Erinee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinee/pseuds/Erinee
Summary: Теперь Магнус знал, как блестит в отраженном свете наконечник стрелы.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerAsDurden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/gifts).



Теперь Магнус знал, как блестит в отраженном свете наконечник стрелы, - так же хищно сверкает взгляд Ананки. Неизбежность смотрела на него глазами лучшего лучника по эту сторону Атлантики. Но даже будь перед ним слепец... Магнус сам зачаровал стрелу не знать промаха, если сердце стрелка спокойно и уверенно.

Черное оперение с яркой фиолетовой полосой ластилось к твердо сжимающим древко пальцам. Одаряемый - дар - даритель. Цепочку вывернули наизнанку и обернули против него, а боли не было. Не растекалось по телу обессиливающее отчаяние предательства, не будоражила злость на отсутствие и тени колебаний в лице напротив. Но была гордость за самого себя, помогающая прямо держать спину, - даже на уровне инстинктов он не скатился до обвинения жертвы.

Магнус понимал, что клэйв не упустит шанса вернуть заблудшего сына в клетку. Был готов к нечестной игре и обманулся в своих ожиданиях. Не мог поверить, даже когда услышал, как сбился ритм шагов рядом с ним, и увидел линии рун на колоннах зала. Принятие пришло с гулким эхом: никто из глав охотников не пришел на назначенную ими встречу. Чувство потери ударило под дых еще до того, как Магнус обернулся.

В тусклом дневном свете, пробивавшемся сквозь запыленные окна, черные линии на камне казались прорезями в пустоту. Рваные, словно выведенные нетвердой рукой ребенка, а на деле - никогда не вносившиеся в книги и оттого непривычные. 

Совет отбросил игры вместе с собственными правилами и использовал руну, запрещенную сразу же после ее создания много веков назад. Изобретение отца, намеревавшегося удостовериться в порядочности избранника любимой дочери. Простое желание, простой эскиз.

Позже никто так и не смог понять, почему все обернулось трагедией. Почему руна выбрала мимолетное сомнение и возвела его в абсолютное зло. Почему подчинила сознание девушки, сделав из нее лишенного милосердия судью. Их звали не Ромео и Джульетта, но их повесть закончилась не многим лучше: смертью парня, яростной враждой семей и помешательством девушки. Ее разум, осознавший ужас сотворенного, не смог смириться с не изменившимся ощущением справедливости наказания.

Магнус смотрел в холодное сосредоточенное лицо и ненавидел совет за то, что после не сможет быть рядом и собрать осколки. Хотелось выть и смеяться. Мудрые охотники ошиблись с выбором оружия - эту жертву с детства учили верить разуму и подавлять чувства. Он не сойдет с ума и не станет марионеткой. Напротив. Будь это кто другой, Магнус, пожалуй, посмотрел бы, как клэйв почувствует горечь своей ошибки.

В тишине было слышно лишь размеренное дыхание и поскрипывание натянутой тетивы. 

Хотелось проснуться и смыть в душе липкий кошмар. Или хотя бы успеть услышать приговор. Узнать, какая минутная слабость стоит его жизни и покоя любимого человека. Успеть извиниться и простить. И позвать на свидание словно в первый раз. Пить горячий кофе на крыше и целовать до упоения. Безумно хотелось жить.

Пальцы разжались. Свист разрезаемого воздуха хлестнул по нервам, и ощущение чужого присутствия в голове пропало. Магнус недоуменно опустил взгляд. Невозможно не почувствовать выстрел в упор, но боли не было. Не было торчащей из груди стрелы или расползающегося от сквозной раны пятна крови. За его спиной руна на камне была расколота трещиной, над которой покачивался фиолетовый блик. 

Ладонь легла на плечо, мягко разворачивая, и Магнус едва не задохнулся. Это снова был его Алек, но взгляд остался прежним. После всего, что было… С искаженными и выставленными на обозрение самыми глухими закоулками души, Магнус и сам бы себе не поверил. Как мог Алек?

\- Мне не нужно откровение. Я знаю, что сделал правильный выбор.

И Магнус понял, чего так боялся и жаждал совет. Для одних доверие - это опора, для других становится уязвимостью, но порой… порой доверие оборачивается оружием. Кто определит пределы возможного для того, в кого так непреклонно верят?

Магнус смотрел на Алека и понимал, что однажды в этих заботливых, чутких руках может стать самой разрушительной стрелой.


End file.
